Eres lo que estaba esperando
by dara 15
Summary: Cuando no puedes negar tus sentimientos simplemente debes seguirlos en especial si la persona que amas siente lo mismo que tú. Sin importar las dificultades ninguno quiere separarse del otro.
1. Acercandome

**Nota: los personajes no son míos. Inspirado en ciertas escenas del manga.**

Acercándome.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y a lo lejos del parque se podía observar a Shu caminando agitadamente buscando algo. _–"¿Por qué siempre debe retrasarse tanto? ¿Tan difícil es estar a tiempo para ella?" –_ Se preguntaba internamente, una y otra vez. El chico siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas bancas, se detuvo de golpe al sentir el aroma de la chica, la busco con la mirada y tuvo éxito, a unos metros se miraba la silueta de la chica caminando. Shu sintió un gran alivio al encontrarla, dio un paso para ir a encontrarla pero se quedo quieto, en cuestión de segundos su mente se lleno de todo tipo de pensamientos. _– "Espera no puedes ir a encontrarla, se dará cuenta que salí a buscarla porque estaba preocupada por. Seria demostrarle que en verdad me interesa y no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos… Aun así sería una buena oportunidad para caminar con ella y pasar tiempo solamente ella y yo… No suena mal, pero no puedo." –_ Siguió peleando consigo mismo un tiempo más.

Sin saber que decidir alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, desesperadamente miro a todos lados para ocultarse, pensó detrás de los juegos para niños pero era muy ridículo, la chica se seguía acercando, para Shu fue un alivio que ella fuera viendo al suelo, se giro rápidamente para salir de ahí en eso vio la banca y una idea vino hacia él, rápidamente se sentó sobre la banca, se inclino un poco y fingió estar dormido.

La chica seguía avanzando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba frente a ella, por extraño que fuese sintió una presencia familiar, automáticamente alzo la cabeza, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Shu en la banca, rápidamente se acerco a él, se agacho frente a él y se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo, no podía creerlo aun así necesitaba comprobarlo, puso su mano frente al rostro del chico y comenzó a agitarla al no ver reacción su duda fue respondida. Lentamente empezó a acercar su mano al hombro del chico para despertarlo cuando este la sujeto de la muñeca.

– Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación molestar el sueño de los demás. – Dijo serio como siempre.

– Disculpa… Pero es peligroso dormir en un lugar público, pueden asaltarte o algo peor. Además ¿Por qué duermes fuera de casa?

– Me gusta tomar aire freso además no podrían asaltarme sería imposible, lo sabes. Deja de estorbar. – Dijo dándole un leve empujón en la frente. – Además de los dos, tú eras la que correría peligro al caminar sola a esta hora. – Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la chica.

Sin demostrar interés Shu volvió a cerrar los ojos. Yui se quedó pensativa un momento y decidió sentarse junto a él. El chico la vio de reojo y sonrió internamente, había logrado su objetivo.

– ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

– Te esperaré para irnos juntos.

– ¿Quién dice que quiero que me acompañes?

– Vamos al mismo lugar, así ninguno va solo. – Dijo sonriendo al final. – Deberíamos irnos ya ¿No crees?

– Estoy muy débil para caminar. – Rápidamente Yui toco la frente del chico. – Oye ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Estás enfermo?

– Claro que no. – Aparto la mano de la chica. – Simplemente cansado, así que déjame dormir para tomar energía.

– E-Esta bien. – Volvió a sentarse recta. Luego de un momento empezó a jugar con sus pies, de reojo miraba al chico para ver si despertaba, se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí. – Oye Shu-San… ¿Si bebes de mi sangre, ayudaría? – Pregunto con duda. Shu la miro.

– Me ayudaría mucho. – De golpe una nueva idea vino a su cabeza. – Pero estoy muy débil para acercarme y hacerlo por mi cuenta. – Volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sabía que la chica caería en su trampa, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La chica pensó mucho antes de actuar.

– Está bien. – Se puso de pie frente a él. – Tengo una idea, te llevare en mi espalda.

– Eres muy pequeña.

– Soy muy fuerte.

– Eso lo quiero ver. – Dijo bromeando. – Debes ayudarme, no puedo mover un musculo.

Decidida la chica se puso de espaldas a él, tomo ambas manos del chico y las pasó sobre sus hombros, con toda sus fuerzas empezó a incorporarse pero debido a la altura del chico y su peso, fue cuestión de segundos para que cayeran.

– Te lo dije muy pequeña.

Como pudo Yui ayudo al chico a sentarse de nuevo.

– Está bien. – Dijo resignada, aparto su chaqueta y desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su camisa. – Bebé un poco. – Sé acerco a él, quedando entre sus piernas.

Originalmente esto no estaba en el plan de Shu pero no podía resistir ante tal acto. Comenzó a acercarse al cuello de la chica pero era muy difícil llegar a el por la diferencia de altura y la posición en la que se encontraban. Se estiro un poco pero no era lo suficiente para llegar así que decidió morder el hueco que hay entre la clavícula y el cuello. Las mejillas de Yui estaban muy sonrojadas, Shu succiono con fuerza al final, dejándole una marca a la chica, un frenesí se desato dentro del chico y volvió a morderla unos centímetros más lejos de la primera mordida, esta vez con más fuerza, provocándole un leve jadeo a la chica, succiono con más fuerza que la primera vez, dejándole una marca más notoria a la chica. Al terminar de beber Shu se separa apenas un poco de ella.

–¿Qué están haciendo? – Dijo un niño que estaba jugando con otros dos. – Deberíamos llamar a la policía, se comportan de forma inmoral.

Para este punto el sonrojo de Yui había desaparecido y al escuchar que llamarían a la policía rápidamente tomo una de las manos de Shu y salió corriendo junto con él, lo más rápido que pudo. Pararon de correr a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión.

– ¿Por qué me hiciste correr? – Pregunto Shu con una vena saltándole en la frente.

– Dijeron que llamarían a la policía.

– ¿Y? Hubiéramos salido de ahí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, además para que encontraran a uno hubieran pasado horas, si solo eran tres niños.

– Había olvidado que eras un vampiro. – Shu la miro sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo puedes olvidar lo que soy?

– ¿Eh? Te compartas de otra manera… Creo que te gusta ayudar a los demás pero no permites que se den cuenta, eres algo así como un caballero de la noche. – Sonrió.

Shu la tomo de los brazos y la contramino contra una pared, acercando su rostro al de ella, la chica se quedo totalmente paralizada, la miro fijamente,

– No puedes cambiar lo que soy… - Acerco su boca al oído de la chica. – Un vampiro. – Aparto el pelo de la chica para dejar al descubierto su cuello. – Deja de sentir algo por mí. – La chica abrió los ojos como platos. – Realmente creías que no me había dado cuenta, eres como un libro abierto, así que también sé que te has vuelto una masoquista. No confundas mi interés por ti solamente eres comida, siendo ese el caso beberé tu sangre y te dejare la suficiente para no matarte.

Antes de poder actuar o decir algo Shu la había mordido con mucha fuerza, el dolor fue insoportable pero por más que luchaba para empujarlo, no lograba moverlo, podía oír como el chico succionaba y tragaba, era la primera vez que él actuaba de forma tan brusca, dejo de luchar y apretó sus manos en la chaqueta del chico, poco a poco su vista se fue poniendo borrosa y el apretón de sus manos era cada vez más débil en un parpadear quedo inconsciente. Al sentir esto Shu la sujeto de la cintura y dejo de beber su sangre, la miro al rostro.

– Espero que esto sea suficiente para que te alejes de mí. – Dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

Comenzó a caminar a la mansión con la chica en sus brazos, una lucha consigo mismo había comenzado a desatarse, al estar tan cerca de ella simplemente tenía ganas de una cosa pero no era de su sangre sino de besarla, lo único que lo había frenado en ese momento fue el miedo al perderla como todo lo que ha amado en su vida, no importaba que tan bueno era siempre terminaba perdiéndolo de una u otra forma, por eso el era así, solitario.

Llegaron a la mansión el chico llevo a Yui a su habitación y la acostó en la cama, aparto unos cuantos mechones de su rostro, se quedo viéndola un momento de forma inconsciente acaricio la mejilla de la chica, suspiro pesadamente antes de alejarse de ella y salir de la habitación. Esa noche el chico no pudo dormir pensando en que hacer respecto a sus sentimientos por Yui.

 **Espero les haya gustado este fic, originalmente pensaba hacer un solo capitulo pero mi inspiración fue más grande así tratare de subir lo más rápido posible los demás capítulos, saludos y gracias por leer mis creaciones.**


	2. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

A pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior Yui había decidido seguir fiel a sus sentimientos hacia él, por más que trato de alejarla la chica se había acercado más, Shu pasaba más tiempo en su habitación, al pasar tanto tiempo solo sus pensamientos eran cada vez más profundos y solo podía pensar en una persona, se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos para dormir un poco pero unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

– Shu-San ¿Puedo pasar? – Llamó Yui. Al no tener una respuesta decidió entrar. – Shu-San ¿Por qué no respondes, si estas despierto? Te traje algo de cenar. – Cerró la puerta tras de ella. El chico simplemente la miro sin decir nada. – No deberías saltarte las comidas, sino tienes hambre aun dejare tu comida en la mesa y comes luego ¿Está bien?

Yui se acerco a la mesa de noche para dejar la bandeja, una vez dejo las cosas se giro para comenzar a caminar, antes de poder dar un paso, Shu la sujeto del brazo y la jalo hacia él, la chica a cayó sobre el regazo del chico, la rodeo con sus brazos y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la chica. Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se movía.

– ¿Quieres beber mi sangre?

– No.

– ¿Estas bien? – El chico solo frunció el ceño. – ¿Shu-San?

– Mañana… Ve a la biblioteca después de clases. – Soltó a la chica de su agarre. – La chica se incorporo y lo miro extrañada, el simplemente la ignoro. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin decir nada, la abrió y salió.

El día paso muy rápido, Yui se encontraba frente a la biblioteca, al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, comenzó a caminar por el alrededor buscando a Shu, luego de un rato lo encontró leyendo en una de las mesas más alejadas, se acerco a él.

– Shu-San, al fin te encontré… ¿Para que querías que viniera?

– El libro azul que esta en ese estante, en la octava fila, tráemelo.

– ¿Eh?

– Estoy leyendo el capítulo final y no quiero tener que levantarme cuando lo termine.

Una gota muy grande resbalo de la cabeza de la chica, suspiro pesadamente y fue por el libro. Lo puso sobre la mesa y tomo asiento frente a él. El chico estaba muy concentrado leyendo, tomo el libro que le había llevado y comenzó a ojearlo.

– ¿Qué idioma es este?

– Latín. – Respondió el chico. – ¿Acaso no prestas atención en clase de literatura?

– Si la presto, pero… Me cuesta mucho.

– ¿Qué clase te alumna te consideras? – La miro con ojos en forma de puntos.

– Creo que una alumna de promedio normal. – Dijo resignada.

– ¿A si? Dime tu calificación más alta. – La reto.

– ¡Esta bien! Soy una estudiante muy regular. – El chico bufó. – Si quieres que te ayude solo pídemelo. – Dijo sin pensar, era muy tarde para retractarse, así que volvió a su lectura.

La chica simplemente lo miró sorprendida para luego sonreír. Tratando de mantener la vista en el libro Shu luchaba consigo para decirle todo a Yui, el porque quería que se alejara de él pero sobretodo decirle lo que sentía por ella. La miraba de reojo y sus nervios aumentaban a tal punto que no podía formular palabras. Paso mucho tiempo y ninguno volvió a hablar. El aburrimiento volvió ala chica así que se levanto para buscar algo que leer.

– ¿A donde vas? – Pregunto Shu.

– A buscar algo para leer.

Se acerco al estante y comenzó a buscar un libro, sin saber que escoger se guio por el que tenía la portada más atractiva. Después de tanto buscar hubo uno que llamo su atención, lo tomo para sacarlo pero estaba contraminado, ejerció un poco de fuerza pero no lograba sacarlo, así que lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas y tuvo éxito pero los demás libros que estaban sobre ella comenzaron a caer, rápidamente puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.

– Yui. – Grito el chico antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

Todo paso muy rápido en cuestión de segundos Shu había llegado a su lado y uso su cuerpo como escudo, cuando los libros chocaban contra su espalda simplemente hacia muecas de dolor. Se quedo ahí hasta que los libros dejaron de caer, quedaron rodeados por una alfombra de libros.

– ¡Shu-San! ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupada mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho del chico. – ¿Estas herido? – Volvió a preguntar pero él solamente la miraba. ¡Shu-San! – Tomo su rostro en sus manos. – ¿Te duele algo?

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron, esto hizo reaccionar al chico, colocando sus manos en los brazos de la chica se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en sus labios, Yui abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. _– "Me esta besando, realmente lo esta haciendo". –_ Pensaba la chica mientras los labios de Shu se movían sobre los de ella, el chico se separa unos centímetros, de golpe reacciono y la miro sorprendido.

– Yo… – No termino de hablar y se incorporo rápidamente.

– ¿Shu-San? – No pudo evitar que se le alejara.

– ¡Aléjate! No te me acerques en este momento. – Dijo en un tono más suave, antes de salir de la biblioteca.

La chica se quedo sentada en el mismo lugar viendo cuando se iba. – ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿No se supone que te intereso solo por mi sangre? – Pregunto dejando sus interrogantes en el aire. Decidida a buscarlo se levanto y salió de ahí, no tuvo que ir muy lejos ya que el chico se encontraba en el pasillo, apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared.

– Shu-San, que alivio que estés aquí… Quiero preguntarte…

– Acompáñame a comprar unas cosas para mañana.

– ¿Eh?

– Había olvidado que tengo una presentación. – Decía serio como siempre pero se notaba que quería evitar hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Sin decir más ambos comenzaron a caminar para salir de la academia. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad para buscar una librería.

– ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? Hay mucha gente. – Se quejaba.

– Estamos aquí debido a ti, si te hubieras recordado más temprano no habría tanta gente en la calle. Así que no te alejes de mí. – Siguieron caminando. _– "A pesar de lo sucedido, actúa como siempre. ¿Por qué no me aclara lo que siente de una vez?" –_ Pensaba para sí.

En ese momento muchas personas comenzaron a correr empujándolos ligeramente, ambos se pusieron alerta al oír el sonido de unas sirenas acercándose.

– ¿Qué estará pasando? – Pregunto el chico malhumorado.

La chica camino un poco más y logro ver llamas que salían de un edificio. – Hay un incendio. – Anuncio. Shu paró en seco, el recuerdo de Edgar vino a su mente, haciéndolo prisionero del miedo. Yui se giro hacia él. – Shu-San, estas pálido ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se acerco.

Shu la tomo de la mano y la saco de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, entraron a un callejón, Shu la soltó de su agarre y se dejo caer contra la pared, colocándose las manos en la cabeza tapándose los oídos. Lo miraba asustada, este comportamiento nunca antes lo había visto. Ella sabía que tenía miedo, sin pensarlo dos veces se agacho frente a él y lo tomo por los hombros.

– Todo está bien, no te preocupes. – Trato de calmarlo. – Nada puede pasarnos, estamos muy lejos del fuego… ¿Acaso le temes al fuego? – Pregunto inocentemente. – Shu la alejo bruscamente haciéndola caer en el piso.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que todo esta bien si el fuego esta cerca de nosotros?! – Grito.

– ¡Mírame! – Dijo incorporándose de nuevo y arrodillándose frente a él. – Todo esta bien, no hay fuego. – Puso sus manos sobre el rostro del chico, haciendo que la viera fijamente. - ¿Ves todo esta bien? – Dijo de forma tierna. – Regresemos a casa ¿Si?

– Tú… No deberías estar a mi lado, si valoras tu vida lo más sensato es que te alejes de mí. Cuando quiero a alguien cosas malas le suceden. Eso le sucedió a mi único amigo. Yo… Simplemente… No quiero… - No podía terminar de hablar su voz se quebraba.

Yui tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas y se acerco más a él hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, esto lo tomo de sorpresa pero de cierta forma ese beso lo tranquilizo y lo hizo entrar en paz. Yui se separo un poco de él pero mantuvo sus manos juntas.

– Ya es muy tarde para eso, ya sea que seas peligroso para mí o un vampiro, eso no me importa. – Dijo con toda sinceridad. – Quiero estar a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, porque… Te amo. – Puso una de sus manos en el rostro del chico. – El lugar donde pertenezco es a tu lado.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, los ojos de Shu se llenaron de lágrimas, Yui le dedico una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo con toda la fuerza posible demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él. Shu pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza.

– No te alejes de mi lado, prometo cuidarte y amarte con todo mi ser.

 **Muy bien este es el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustada el siguiente tendrá más romance lo prometo.**


	3. Unión

**Unión**

Ambos regresaron a la mansión, estaban a punto de entrar a ella cuando Shu se detuvo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la chica.

– No, sígueme quiero mostrarte algo. – La tomo de la mano y la llevo por los jardines.

Caminaron hasta llegar al lago, siguieron hasta alejarse de la propiedad y se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña.

– Nunca había venido aquí. – Dijo sorprendida la chica.

– No eres tan aventurera como pensé. – Bromeo. – Esta es mí cabaña, vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo o simplemente quiero tranquilidad. Es ideal ya que no está cerca de la mansión.

– Es muy hermosa.

– Espera al verla por dentro. – Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, Shu abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar.

Una vez adentro él se adelanto para encender las luces, Yui quedo sorprendida al verla por dentro, a pesar de ser una cabaña no era para nada pequeña, la sala era al tamaño de su habitación, en ella habían unos hermosos sillones blancos, una mesa de vidrio en el centro con rosas rojas y un enorme puerta de vidrio decorada con hermosas cortinas color plata. Al otro extremo de la cabaña se encontraba el comedor y la cocina.

– ¿Quieres comer algo?

– Me encantaría.

– Vamos. – La tomo de la mano. - ¿Qué te gustaría?

– Me gustaría… Un bistec con papa horneada. – El chico sonrió.

Entraron en la cocina, el chico comenzó a sacar todas las cosas para preparar la cena. A pesar de que quería prepararlo todo el mismo Yui insistió en ayudarlo, tardaron un poco más de lo debido ya que no paraban de hacerse bromas entre ellos. Una vez lista la cena, Shu puso todo en una bandeja y le pidió que lo siguiera, entraron de nuevo a la sala, en un ágil movimiento Shu abrió la puerta de vidrio y salieron a al exterior, el lugar estaba lleno de flores y en una mesa se encontraba una mesa de madera con dos sillas.

– Aquí es donde comeremos. – Anuncio.

– Es muy hermoso, sobre todo las flores. – Decía la chica mientras tocaba una flor blanca.

– Eso no es nada, deberías ver la vista del bosque en la mañana, sin duda te quita el aliento.

– ¿En serio?

– Es algo que te gustaría ver… – Pensó un poco antes de hablar. – Pasemos la noche aquí para que lo veas por ti misma.

– Eso me encantaría mucha. – Le dedico una sonrisa a Shu.

– Será mejor que comamos, vamos. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para acercarla a la mesa.

La cena transcurrió en una conversación de temas triviales: la academia, el clima, como había sido su día. Para ellos no era necesario estar hablando, se sentían en el paraíso solo con estar junto al otro.

– ¡Qué delicioso! – Comento Yui mientras estiraba sus brazos.

– Soy un buen cocinero, era de esperarse. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Provocando que ambos rieran.

– Me pregunto... ¿Qué hora será?

– ¿Tienes sueño?

– No. – Contesto moviendo sus manos en señal de negación. – Curiosidad. – Agrego.

– Dime. – Pidió dulcemente. – Se que hay algo más en tu pregunta.

– Yo… No quiero que esta noche termine, es todo. – Dijo algo sonrojada y bajando la mirada.

Shu se quedo sentado observándola un momento, luego sonrió y se acercó a ella, se agacho frente a ella y tomo su mentón para que lo viera, acercó su rostro al de ella, al punto en que sus labios rozaran.

– Está noche terminara cuando nosotros lo deseemos. – Dijo sobre sus labios, provocando un sonrojo en la chica. – Ven quiero enseñarte algo aun más hermoso. – Dijo incorporándose de nuevo.

La tomo de la mano y entraron a la cabaña de nuevo. Esta vez se dirigieron a la segunda planta, _-"¿Qué será lo que me mostrara?" –_ Se preguntaba Yui internamente, al llegar al final de las escaleras quedo maravillada, al ver una segunda sala en la esquina del pasillo, alrededor de este habían cinco puertas, sin vacilar Shu se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba al final, la abrió y antes de invitar a la chica a pasar encendió las luces de la habitación.

– Está es mí habitación.

La habitación era hermosa las paredes eran blancas, la cama era muy grande con sabanas blancas y almohadas de color rojas y negras, había un hermoso sofá negro junto a una puerta de vidrio, a un lado de esta se encontraban sujetas unas cortinas grises sobre la mesa de noche unos tulipanes y tres cuadros en distintas tonalidades de rojo adornaban el lugar. Shu camino hacia la puerta de vidrio y la abrió para salir a la terraza, Yui lo siguió.

– Todo en este lugar es hermoso. – Dijo apoyándose en el barandal.

– Gracias. Este lugar significa mucho para mí.

– En serio… ¿Qué significado tiene para ti?

– Recuerdas que te mencione a mi único amigo. – Yui asintió. – Bueno solíamos venir a jugar en este lugar, creamos muy buenos recuerdos en este lugar y por eso decidí hacer aquí la cabaña para venir siempre y de alguna manera mantener viva esa amistad.

– ¿Qué sucedió con él?

– Murió en un incendio, provocado por Reiji. – Frunció el ceño y su expresión se torno triste.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– No entendí sus motivos, ese día llegue demasiado tarde y no pude salvarlo. A pesar que tengo una idea del porque lo hizo, no logro juntar el coraje suficiente para enfrentarlo. – Rápidamente Yui intervino.

– No pienses en ello. – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos. – Recuerda solamente los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

– Tienes razón. – Le dedico una sonrisa. – No era eso lo que quería mostrarte, ven. – Se coloco detrás de ella y tapo sus ojos, girándola un poco, aparto su mano. – Esta es la vista más hermosa del lugar.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver el paisaje, la luna llena y las estrellas en cielo se reflejaban como en un espejo sobre el lago, las luciérnagas iluminaban el bosque dándole un toque de fantasía, sin duda era algo que solo podía imaginar en un cuento de hadas.

– No hay duda, es lo más hermosos que he visto.

– Sabía que te gustaría. – Dijo abrazándola por la cintura. – Eres la primera en estar aquí.

– ¿En serio?

– Si, este lugar jamás pensé en compartirlo con nadie hasta que llegaste tú. No mentiré cuando llegaste a la mansión pensé que eras como las otras pero cambie de parecer la primera vez que tome tu sangre. – La chica se giro para verlo, el prosiguió. – Cuando tu sangre toco mis labios pude sentir como poco a poco me calentaba, fue la sensación mas extraordinaria pero aun mejor fue sentir tu calor, me daba la sensación de protección, de que había alguien para mí. Desde esa vez no solo deseaba tu sangre, mi deseo por ti era más fuerte y conforme te fue conociendo me capturabas aun más, tu inocencia, tu bondad todo de ti, no podía pensar en nada que no fueras tu, por más que me aleje del amor fue inevitable amarte.

Sin saber que decir, llevo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Shu y cortando toda distancia entre ellos lo beso con mucha pasión, lentamente se alejo un poco de sus labios.

– Mentiría al decir que me enamore al verte por primera vez pero no puedo negar que sentí una fuerte atracción hacia ti y de cierta forma quería permanecer a tu lado, había algo en ti que me atraía y el tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, era por el único que me preocupaba y el único al cual deseaba darle mi sangre, en ese momento supe que eras a quien quería a mi lado y a quien deseaba entregarme por completo.

Shu volvió a atacar los labios de la chica en un beso aun más apasionado, tomándola por la cintura la acerco más a su cuerpo, sus labios se movían frenéticos.

– Te deseo. – Logro decir en un jadeo el chico.

– Yo también. – Fue la respuesta de la chica.

Estas palabras desataron un frenesí dentro del chico haciendo que la besara de nuevo, tomándola de la cintura la dirigió a la pared, en un ágil movimiento la despojo de su chaqueta y sin decir más la tomo entre sus brazos, entro en la habitación y la coloco con delicadeza sobre la cama, colocándose sobre ella rápidamente se despojo de su chaqueta y volvió a besarla. Las manos de Yui recorrían los brazos del chico tímidamente hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa los cuales comenzó a desabotonar, al terminar subió sus manos a los hombros del chico y comenzó a deslizar la camisa, Shu paro de besarla para quitarse por completo la camisa, las mejillas de la chica llegaron a un nuevo tono de rojo al verlo.

– ¿Te gusta? – Bromeo de forma picara. Ella no pudo contestar. – Es mi turno. – Dijo antes de empezar desabrocharle la camisa, las mejillas de Yui se pusieron aun más rojas.

Shu fue más rápido al llegar al último botón abrió por completo la blusa, de forma instintiva la chica cubrió sus pechos pero Shu tomo la tomo por las muñecas. – No tengas pena, soy yo y realmente eres hermosa. – Dijo para luego besarla en la frente. Esto le dio más confianza a la chica. Volvió a besarla, bajo su mano para acariciar las piernas de la chica, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta los muslos esto le provoco un salto a Yui, esto provoco una risa en el chico. Ambos siguieron conociendo el cuerpo del otro, sin ser conscientes de cuando, ahora se encontraban solo en ropa interior.

Shu alzo a la chica para quedar sentados frente a frente, lentamente acerco su boca al cuello de la chica para depositar un beso y lentamente desabrocho el sujetador de la chica, aun dándole besos en el cuello volvió a recostarla en la cama, paro de besarla para verla.

– ¿Estás lista? – La chica asintió, se alzó un poco para besarlo, Shu la despojo de su última prenda y la admiro por un momento. – Eres hermosa. – Se despojo de su última prenda y se acomodo sobre ella. – Cuando una persona pierde su virginidad, el sabor de su sangre cambia.

– ¿Es eso verdad? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

– Si. – Le acaricio la mejilla.

– ¿Dolerá?

– Si pero será por un momento. – Entrelazo sus manos. ¿Lista?

– Si.

Lentamente el chico fue adentrándose en ella hasta unirse por completo, la beso con mucho cariño para luego juntar sus frentes. – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo Shu-San. – Lo abrazo.

Shu beso su cuello para luego morderla y probar su sangre, esto provoco un gemido en la chica, abrazándola con más fuerza siguió moviéndose hasta llegar juntos al clímax. Él se dejo caer sobre ella depositándole besos sobre su mejilla derecha,

– Es distinta. – Comento. – Tu sangre y tu aroma ahora son más dulce. – La miro a los ojos.

– Me siento distinta. – Dijo pasando sus dedos en la mejilla del chico. – Me siento completa ahora.

El chico tomo la mano de la chica para besarla. – Ahora solo somos tú y yo. – Dijo antes de recostarse sobre el pecho de la chica, Yui lo envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. – No creas que ha terminado. – Comento el chico.

– ¿Eh?

– Dejare que recuperes tu energía, esta noche aun ha comenzando. – Yui rio en voz alta. – No me crees, ya verás. – Dijo incorporándose y depositando muchos besos en el cuello de la chica.

– Espera, detente. – Decía la chica entre risas.

– Eres mía. – Dijo girando para dejarla sobre él.

– ¿A sí? – Dijo retándolo. – Tú eres mío. – Dijo antes de depositar un beso muy apasionado sobre sus labios.

Shu llevo sus manos al cuello de la chica para acercarla más a él, en un movimiento rápido se incorporo y quedaron sentados de nuevo.

– Parece que desperté tu lado salvaje. – Bromeo.

– Ahora aparte de masoquista soy salvaje.

– Así es. – Dándole un beso. – Parece que tus energías volvieron, seguimos donde nos quedamos.

Sin decir nada más Yui volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, esto provoco la risa del chico quien respondía con la misma intensidad a los besos. La luz de la luna se colaba en la habitación y el lugar se llenaba de gemidos y risas de los dos amantes que se entregaron por completo por su amor.

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, como les prometí este llevo un poco más de romance. Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	4. Sucesos inesperados

**Sucesos inesperados**

Shu se encontraba en el balcón mirando el cielo que se teñía con colores rosados y amarillo en señal de que pronto saldría el sol, flexiono un poco los brazos girándose camino hacia la habitación, procurando no despertar a Yui se recostó a su lado, aparto unos mechones de su rostro y dejo reposando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

– Ahora que poseo algo tan hermoso, tengo miedo de destruirte. – Dijo con sinceridad. – Y aunque trate de alejarte de mí lado, al final se que permanecerías a mi lado, así que esta vez prometo protegerte y nunca alejarme de tu lado.

– Shu… - Comenzó a decir soñolienta, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

– Espero no haberte despertado.

– No te preocupes… Pensé que estaba soñando pero veo que no era así. – Tomo la mano del chico que estaba en su mejilla. - ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

– ¿No me oíste? – Bromeó.

Ella negó con la cabeza provocándole una sonrisa al chico.

– Te lo diré dentro de un momento. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – Vamos salgamos. – Ella asintió.

Yui se estiro antes de sentarse, flexiono los brazos ya que sentía entumecido la mayor parte del cuerpo.

– ¿Adolorida? – Pregunto con una risa.

– Un poco. – Alzo su vista y rápidamente se sonrojo al ver al chico parado frente a la cama usando solamente el pantalón. – Deberías ponerte una camisa. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? Me siento muy cómodo además puedes admirarme mejor, así como lo estoy haciendo yo contigo en este instante. – Dijo de forma picara.

Rápidamente se tapo más con la sabana, Shu tomo su camisa del suelo y se sentó frente a ella.

– No sientas pena frente a mí, eres hermosa y no puedo dejar de verte pero hasta que te sientas más cómoda mostrándome tu cuerpo, toma. – Dijo pasando su camisa sobre los hombros de la chica.

Como todo un caballero Shu le ayudo a ponerse la camisa, con movimientos rapidez abotono la camisa, acomodo el cabello de la chica. – Listo.

– Gracias.

– Vamos es hora que veas lo que te prometí ayer.

La tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al balcón. El cielo estaba más claro, al otro extremo del lago se podía observar unos cuantos rayos del sol sobresaliendo de las nubes, al igual que en la noche el lago reflejaba el cielo como un espejo, era una vista totalmente distinta. Yui miraba todo con admiración su mirada iba de una lado a otro mientras que la mirada de Shu se mantenía en el mismo lugar, viéndola a ella. Las ganas de abrazarla se hicieron más grande, colocándose detrás de ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de ella.

– Se puede decir que es otro mundo. – Comento la chica.

– Es otro mundo, uno que no conocía, un mundo donde ahora estamos juntos. – Yui coloco sus manos sobre las de Shu.

–Te tengo una sorpresa. – Dijo incorporándose.

En una esquina del balcón, Shu había preparado todo para el desayuno. La invito a sentarse para luego tomar asiento junto a ella, todo se miraba delicioso.

– ¿Qué era lo que me decías en la habitación?

– Aun sigues con eso.

– Si… sé que es importante y… - Fue interrumpida con un pedazo de pan que Shu le metió en la boca.

– Te lo diré, solo terminare de comer.

La miro y no pudo contener la risa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Yui, esto provoco una felicidad en la chica, era la primera vez que lo miraba tan feliz y sonriente. Ambos terminaron de comer, Shu se levanto y se agacho frente a ella tomando sus manos con las suyas.

– Lo que te dije fue que: "Ahora que poseo algo poseo tan hermoso, temo destruirte y aunque trate de alejarte al final permanecerás a mi lado, incluso si eso implica ponerte en peligro. Pero esta vez soy más fuerte así que prometo protegerte y nunca alejarme de tu lado".

Sin saber que decir Yui simplemente llevo una de sus manos al rostro del chico y le dedico una sonrisa, sin necesidad de palabras el chico sabia la respuesta que le estaba dando, se acerco más a ella para besarla, al principio fue un beso tierno pero luego se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión.

– Parece que llego la hora del postre. – Dijo antes de alzarla de su asiento.

La llevo de vuelta a la habitación, recostándola sobre la cama comenzó a besarla en el cuello, los deseo de beber su sangre surgieron con intensidad, lamio un poco antes de clavar sus colmillos, procurando no hacerlo con tanta fuerza, Yui soltó un pequeño jadeo. Al terminar de beber su sangre depósito un beso sobre las marcas en su cuello, dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa rápidamente se deshizo de ella, fue dejando un camino de besos en todo su pecho para luego subir a sus labios donde Yui lo esperaba con ansias. Se deshizo del pantalón y luego se acomodo sobre ella, volvió a besarla para luego entrar en ella, esta vez no fue dolorosa para chica, enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del chico aferrándose más a él, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos provocando gemidos en la chica, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al clímax. Shu se dejo caer sobre ella depositando besos sobre sus hombros empezó a calmar su respiración.

– Los demás deben estar preguntándose por nosotros. – Dijo Yui, haciendo que el chico dejara de besarle los hombros.

– ¿Y que con eso? – Dijo viéndola.

– Deben estar preocupados y si vienen a buscarnos.

– Que lo hagan, así sabrán de una vez que eres mía y de nadie más. – La beso. – Además la noche aun no ha terminado ¿Verdad? Acordamos que terminara hasta que nosotros lo digamos.

– Así es. – Dijo una sonriente Yui. – Dejare de preocuparme por cosas pequeñas.

– Muy bien. – Se incorporo para buscar su pantalón. – Iré a buscar un poco de ropa a la mansión. – Decía mientras se ponía el pantalón. – Volveré rápidamente, el baño esta ahí. – Señalo la puerta que estaba en la esquina. – Relájate en bañera mientras estés sola, cuando vuelva no me hare responsable de mis actos si aun te sigues bañándote. – Bromeó.

Esto causo una carcajada de parte de ambos, Shu salió de la habitación dejándola sola, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y alcanzo la camisa de Shu, se la coloco y la abotono de nuevo. Se dirigió al baño para preparar todo mientras la bañera se llenaba, se acerco al espejo le causo risa al ver lo despeinada que estaba, llevo su mano al cuello para tocar las marcas de los colmillos era la primera vez que le gustaba sentirlos.

– Parece que han disfrutado mucho de su tiempo a solas. – Dijo Reiji detrás de ella. Rápidamente se giro para verlo. – Parece que decidiste entregarte a él por completo.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Tu aroma es ahora distinto, más dulce seria la explicación más sencilla. El solo estar frente a ti mis deseos de sangre aumentan.

En un movimiento rápido la tomo por los brazos, puso su rostro a centímetros de ella para luego bajar a su cuello, hizo un intento para apartarlo pero fue en vano, Reiji la mordió con mucha fuerza.

– Detente por favor… Reiji, me lastimas.

Sin importar las palabras él siguió bebiendo, al terminar de hacerlo la miro fijamente a los ojos.

– Mucho más dulce pero no puedo disfrutarla el aroma de Shu está por todo tu cuerpo, es desagradable. – Decía serio. – Ustedes los mortales son muy predecibles y el patético de mi hermano siempre ha tenido debilidad por sus sentimientos.

– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él? Es tu hermano sin importar lo que pase siempre contaras con él.

Reiji la miro de forma siniestra antes de tomarla del brazo y lanzarla al otro extremo, debido a que la bañera estaba rebalsando se deslizo y cayó a un lado de esta, trato de levantarse pero al apoyar el brazo derecho sintió un dolor en el hombro a través de la tela mojada se podía observar un morete.

– Eres tan patética. – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. – Al igual que él.

– ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

– Por el simple hecho que es el hijo mayor, él que recibió halagos todos estos años incluso de nuestra madre. Ser la sombra de alguien tan patético que no quería asumir tal responsabilidad me hizo odiarlo a pesar de que era mucho mejor que él, en todos los aspectos, nunca nadie me premio por eso. ¡Esa posición que él posee debe ser mía!

– No es culpa de Shu. Es algo que él no quería pero fue obligado a serlo, el esta en la misma situación que tu. Sé que ustedes podrán solucionar esto si lo hacen juntos.

– Nunca podremos hacerlo, él posee algo que yo anhelo por eso me encargare de quitarle todo lo que ama para que no posea debilidades que lo puedan perjudicar. Eso sería ser un buen hermano según tu criterio.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– De seguro te hablo de Edgar y sabes cómo termino. – Yui lo miro asustada. – Sera una pena que tenga que revivir esa tragedia de nuevo.

– No lo harás ¿Verdad? – La tomo por la cintura, alzándola para quedar cara a cara. – No te preocupes no sentirás dolor. – Dijo antes de morderla de nuevo.

Bebió hasta dejarla inconsciente. Los brazos de la chica cayeron a los lados, Reiji se alejo de su cuello, tomándola entre sus brazos la coloco dentro de la bañera, la observo sin ninguna expresión y salió de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Shu se encontraba en su habitación, se cambio rápidamente para luego ir a la habitación de Yui, estaba metiendo un poco de ropa en su mochila cuando la presencia de Kanato se hizo presente.

– Parece que ya tomo una decisión. Verdad Teddy. ¿Adonde irán?

– Cualquier lugar será mejor que aquí. – Siguió en lo que estaba.

– ¿Qué dices Teddy? ¿Un incendio? – Shu volteó a verlo.

– ¡¿Dónde está Reiji?!

– Ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto.

– No. – Susurro, saltó por la ventana y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

– ¿Qué estará pasando? – Le pregunto a Teddy.

Mientras más se acercaba podía observar el humo saliendo de entre los árboles, en su mente solo había un pensamiento "que ella estuviera bien", al llegar a la cabaña se dio cuenta que el incendio aun no había llegado a la segunda planta, se preocupo al ver que las llamas estaban en el balcón, entrar por ahí no era un opción ahora, sin pensarlo dos veces entro por una de la ventanas y corrió hacia la habitación.

– ¡Yui! – Gritó al entrar. – Contéstame.

El humo comenzaba a sofocarlo, al no verla ahí entro al baño, podía sentir su aroma, esto lo alivio pero para su sorpresa no había nadie ahí, la bañera seguía rebalsándose y se percato de un presencia familiar, esto lo desconcertó. Las llamas seguían consumiendo todo así que no tuvo más opción que salir de ahí.

– ¡Shu! – Gritó Ayato a verlo salir. - ¿Qué demonios paso?

– Reiji, lo ocasiono.

– ¿Qué? Pero y Yui, Kanato dijo que estaba contigo.

– No, entre a buscarla y no había nadie. Sentí una presencia que me resulto familiar.

– Quizás Subaru o Laito llegaron antes, regresemos a la mansión.

Sin decir más ambos regresaron. Al entrar en la sala todos estaban ahí incluso.

– ¿Dónde está Yui? – Le exigió saber a Reiji.

– La deje en la cabaña. – Dijo indiferente.

– Tú provocaste el incendio. – Dijo sorprendido Laito.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Porque quieres la posición que tengo, tómala jamás quise tenerla de todas formas. Pero dime donde está.

– Como te dije la deje en la cabaña. Esta era solo una advertencia. Sabes muy bien que tenemos órdenes de no lastimarla.

– ¡No mientas! – Le grito tomándolo de la camisa.

Subaru y Ayato se acercaron para detenerlo.

– Por lo que veo, Bitch-Chan ya eligió a uno de nosotros.

– Vaya, vaya. – Dijo un hombre entrando a la sala. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo. – Mis hijos son todos unos hombres, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Cómo han estado? – Preguntó muy casual.

– La presencia en la cabaña eras tú. – Dijo Shu alejándose de Reiji.

– A tu pregunta, la respuesta es: que ella está a salvo, ahora mismo ella está descansando en una de las habitaciones pronto bajara no te preocupes. Hay cosas que aclarar.

– Tanto años y te apareces así como así. – Gruño Subaru. – Deberíamos matarte.

– Me guardas mucho rencor, ¿No es así? Quiero ver si eres capaz de hacerlo. – Lo reto.

Subaru dio un paso con intensión de golpearlo pero Ayato lo detuvo en acto.

– ¿Por qué has regresado? – Quiso saber Ayato.

– Es tiempo de terminar lo que empecé. – Dijo Karl mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la chimenea.

Todos se miraron entre sí, la presencia de Karl no era nada buena para ellos.

 **Bueno este es el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado este giro inesperado. Subire otro capitulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Aliados

**Nota: este capítulo puede tener Spoiler. Lo hice a base de la información del juego aunque el escenario que planteo es de mi imaginación, espero haberlo ambientado bien. Disfruten.**

 **Aliados**

El ambiente se había tornado muy pesado, era claro que nadie estaba a gusto con la presencia de ese hombre, lo poco que había dicho aumentaba la desesperación de Shu al saber que se traía entre manos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con terminar lo que empezaste? – Pregunto al fin Shu.

– Que todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años ha sido un plan elaborado por mí. – Lo miro seriamente. Se bufó.

– ¡Explícate sin tantos rodeos! – Gruño.

– Aun falta una persona. – Dijo acomodándose en la silla. – Cuando ella baje todo será aclarado de una vez. Por cierto tienen prohibido dejar esta habitación, no queremos que nada suceda.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la mansión Yui comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, lentamente abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor, de golpe se sentó al recordar lo que había sucedido. _–"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién era esa persona?" –_ Se pregunto para sí. Al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta que traía puesto un vestido negro. Sin comprender que había sucedido pensó que lo mejor era buscar a Shu para decirle que estaba bien, rápidamente salió de la habitación, le pareció extraño no encontrar a nadie por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada principal escucho la voz de un hombre que provenía de la sala, a pesar de no ser familiar para ella decidió ir a investigar. Entro en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban.

– Yui. – Shu se acerco a ella. – ¿Estás bien?

– Si… ¿Qué sucede?

– Me alegro que al fin nos honres con tu presencia. – Dijo Karl acercándose.

Yui lo miro fijamente y recordó lo que había sucedido.

" _Flashback"_

 _El humo comenzaba a llegar a la habitación, Yui despertó y se asusto al sentir el olor a humo, como pudo salió de la bañera, el humo era cada vez se más espeso y esto hacía que respirar fuera más difícil. Llego a la puerta pero no podía soportar más, se dejo caer colocando sus manos sobre su nariz alzo la vista. Se alegro al ver que alguien se acercaba y rápidamente la tomo en brazos, el humo no la dejaba ver bien. Fue hasta que salieron al balcón que pudo ver a su salvador: tez blanca, cabello blanco pero su mirada se estaba nublando. –"¿Subaru-Kun?" – Pensó antes de perder la consciencia._

" _Fin del Flashback"_

– Tú eres quien me salvo. – Dijo la chica. – Creí que había sido Subaru-Kun.

– Tenemos un cierto parecido ¿No? – Dijo mirando a Subaru, quien le hizo un gesto de desagrado.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Soy Karlheinz. – Dijo tomando su mano para besarla pero Shu tomo la mano de la chica antes de que la besara y la alejo de él. – Parece que mi hijo mayor no posee buenos modales.

– ¿Hijo? Eso quiere decir que él es…

– Es nuestro padre. – Finalizo la oración Shu.

– Terminan la frase del otro que romántico. – Se burlo.

– Ahora que ella está aquí quieres decirnos de una vez que es lo que quieres. – Dijo Ayato al borde de la desesperación.

– Muy bien. – De un movimiento rápido tomo a la chica y se coloco frente a todos. – Déjenme presentarles a Eva. – Dijo sujetándole el mentón a la chica.

– ¿Ella es Eva? – Pregunto Reiji sorprendido.

– ¿Acaso sabias algo de esto? – Cuestiono Karl.

– Años atrás encontré unos manuscritos pero no les di importancia pensé que eran ideas estúpidas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que soy Eva?

Antes de seguir sentó a la chica en silla donde él se había sentado anteriormente.

– Todos ustedes son parte de mi proyecto "Adán y Eva". – Todos lo miraron extrañados. – Este proyecto consiste en crear una nueva raza, una inferior a los humanos y a los vampiros. Una raza que tenga los sentimientos de los humanos y las habilidades de los vampiros pero que sobre todo sean mortales. Durante tantos años evite que esta condición se esparciera por todo el mundo, ya que no todos eran capaces de soportarla así que en mi búsqueda comencé a investigar el genoma y los origenes de la enfermedad de los primeros sangre, nuestros antecesores, y el porqué estos se extinguieron, por supuesto tuve éxito. Al poseer toda esa información pensé en que lo mejor sería mejorarla, era sencillo solo necesita la unión de uno de los primera sangre y la mía, desafortunadamente la única persona disponible estaba muriendo. Pensé que todo estaba perdido pero como un milagro, el señor de los demonios y esa persona procrearon una hija quien heredo esa sangre, de seguro saben de quien hablo, ¿Verdad? – Dijo mirando a los trillizos. Prosiguió. – Tome a Cordelia e hice que se enamorara de mí, pero necesitaba ver resultados más rápido así que busque otra esposa para seguir con el proyecto, quien me a mis dos hijos mayores y otra más, una vinculada directamente con mi sangre para ver si los resultados variaban, ella era mi hermana menor Christa.

–No puede ser cierto, ¿Era tu hermana? – Subaru estaba sorprendido.

– ¿Qué era lo que buscabas? – Quiso saber Reiji.

– Fortalecer la sangre, originalmente pensaba ser Adán pero falle al no ser capaz de poseer sentimientos, así que necesitaba mejores propuestas, al ser todos varones se dificulto, tuve que buscar otras alternativas, pensé en tomar una humana que cultivara la sangre de Eva, lo único que necesitaba era el corazón de Cordelia, solo fue cuestión de esperar a que se encargaran de eso y ya saben la historia detrás de eso. Esta persona. – Dijo tomando a Yui por los hombros. – Fue la única compatible y su despertar esta casi completo. Cuando te apuñalaste. – Hablo con directamente con la chica. – Y te dieron la sangre de Cordelia no te transformaste ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres saber porque?

– Si. – Respondió en un susurro.

Todos prestaron atención a la respuesta de Karl.

– Al apuñalar el corazón de Cordelia hiciste que la sangre de Eva evolucionara, todo rastro de la sangre original se perdió dejando solamente la sangre de la nueva raza, la única forma en que te conviertas en un vampiro es bebiendo la sangre de Adán. Siéntete honrada en ser la primera de una raza superior. – Dijo besándole la mano.

– Eso es horrible. – Comenzó a decir Yui. – Ha jugado con la vida de tantas personas por una ambición. ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

– Uno que no sabe cuando parar. – Dijo sujetándola fuertemente del mentón.

Esto hizo enojar a Shu, de golpe lo sujeto del brazo y lo lanzo al otro extremo de la sala.

– Eres fuerte pero… – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban detrás de Shu. – No eres superior a mí. – Dijo antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el hombro haciéndolo caer de rodillas, la sangre rápidamente lleno la manga del suéter. Yui lo tomo en sus brazos. – Es una vergüenza que mis hijos sean tan débiles.

Subaru aprovecho que tenia baja la guardia para atacarlo con su daga pero Karl fue más rápido y esquivo el golpe, con un golpe hizo que cayera.

– ¿Quién de nosotros será? – Karl miro a Reiji. - ¿Quién será Adán?

– Eso lo escogerá la sangre de Eva.

– Eso quiere decir. – Comenzó a decir Kanato. – Que es Shu.

Karl se bufo.

– El hecho que hayas entregado a él por tus sentimientos. – Dijo mirándola. – No quiere decir que sea compatible con la sangre. Necesitas beber la sangre de uno de nosotros para completarte, además tú no serás quien escojerá sino tu sangre. – En un movimiento rápido, tomo a Shu por el cuello.

– Bájalo. – Pidió Yui.

Sin rodeos lo lanzó hacia los demás.

– ¡Ya me tienes harto! – Grito Ayato antes de atacarlo.

Ayato lanzaba puñetazos hacia su padre quien los esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo, tomándolo del brazo lanzo al pelirrojo hacia el sofá el cual quedo destrozado al instante. Laito decidió unirse en la batalla pero tampoco logro golpearlo.

– Parece que han aprendido de las emociones humanas. Pero por lo visto jamás serán capaces de vencerme. – Se burló. Su expresión cambio a la sorpresa de golpe, al sentir una espada atravesando su pecho. – Eso es jugar sucio.

– En la guerra se debe ser estratégico. – Dijo Reiji con seriedad para luego girar la espada en su pecho.

La habitación se lleno de silencio.

– Eres ambicioso al igual que yo pero eso no bastara. – Dijo quebrando la espada. Para luego golpear a Reiji en el estomago. – Pensé que darían una mejor pelea pero solo conseguí un show de aburrimiento. – Camino por el salón hasta llegar a Yui. – Tal parece que nadie es digno de ser Adán.

Shu trato de alejarlo de la chica pero no obtuvo más que otro golpe, la pérdida de sangre lo tenía muy débil.

– Desde que te conocí has llamado mi atención, quizás puedas hacerme sentir algo. – Puso su mano frente al rostro de la chica y está quedo dormida, la tomo en sus brazos. Una fuerte ventisca de aire se vino en toda la habitación haciendo que las ventanas se abrieran. – Volveré al plan original de ser Adán. – Anunció.

Kanato y Laito se acercaron para tratar de rescatar a la chica pero la ventisca los detuvo. Los demás corrieron hacia Karl pero ya no estaba ahí.

– Yui. – Shu trato de incorporarse pero cayó de golpe. – ¡Maldición! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

– Esto es una estupidez. No puedo creer que nos haya vencido tan fácilmente. – Dijo molesto Ayato.

– Acaso creíste que sería tan fácil. Ese tipo tiene más de dos mil años, su sangre ha ido tomando fuerza con el transcurso del tiempo. – Le dijo Reiji.

– Aunque sea el rey de los vampiros la muerte puede llegar a él. – Dijo Kanato. – Teddy me lo dijo.

Lo vieron extrañados.

– Eso es reconfortante pero no sabemos adónde llevo a Bitch-Chan.

– Será sencillo seguir su rastro. – Dijo Shu. – Solo basta con seguir el aroma de Yui.

– Acaso crees que serás Adán, que ridículo. Creí que no te interesaba en lo absoluto el poder.

Shu tomo a Reiji de la camisa.

– Me asegurare de matarte antes de puedas tan siquiera soñar que serás el jefe.

– Eso está por verse. – Dijo apartándolo de él y salir de la habitación.

– Acaso crees que eres el único candidato. – Cuestiono Ayato.

– Lo único que quiero es a Yui, si quieres acabar conmigo dímelo de una vez.

– Lo que me interesa es el poder. – Dijo extendiendo su mano a él. – Solos no somos fuertes pero quizás unidos ¿Qué dices?

– Teddy y yo queremos ayudar a Yui, es divertido cuando ella está cerca.

– Yo lo hare por diversión. – Dijo Laito.

– Lo único que quiero es matarlo. – Dijo Subaru sujetando con más fuerza su daga.

Los cinco chicos se miraron entre sí, esta era la primera vez que se unían por un propósito en común, Shu apretó la mano de Ayato para cerrar el trato.

 **Bueno este es el capitulo, espero no haya sonado cursi ejejeje. Solo faltan dos capítulos más. Realmente espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	6. Adán

**Adán**

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación, haciéndolos un poco molestos al contacto con la piel de la chica, Yui despertó y rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ella. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, frente a ella se encontraba un vestido rojo con una nota, se acerco y tomo la nota. _"Úsalo esta noche"._ Era lo único que tenia escrito, dejo la nota sobre el tocador.

– " _Debo salir de aquí" –_ Pensó.

Camino hacia la puerta pero esta tenia llave, se dirigió a la ventana que igualmente estaba cerrada, era una prisionera. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, se puso en guardia al ver a Karl.

– No temas no te haré nada.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– En mi mansión. – Respondió mientras se acercaba al vestido. – Hermoso ¿Verdad? Lo escogí especialmente para ti.

– Por favor, déjame ir.

– Entenderás que no puedo hacer eso.

– Yo nunca quise ser parte de algo como esto.

– Al igual que yo, estuviste en el lugar y tiempo equivocado. No luches, lo mejor es no resistirse, pronto todo culminara y será un nuevo comienzo. No te preocupes esta noche será memorable.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Esta noche sabremos quién será Adán. – Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. – No pensé ser capaz de sentir algo por alguien pero tú cambiaste eso, años atrás.

– ¿Nos conocemos? – La chica lo miró extrañada.

– No directamente, digamos que siempre cuide de ti y vivía oculto en las sombras. Siempre fuiste una persona honesta, quien era capaz de sacrificarse por otros. No había duda de que eras Eva, poseías todo lo que buscaba, incluso cuando fuiste enviada a la mansión seguí cuidándote. Eso que me atrae de ti me ha devuelto la esperanza de ser Adán.

Yui se soltó de su agarre y se alejo unos metros de él.

– Jamás, nunca me convertiré en Eva y mucho menos estaré a tu lado. De seguro lo que sientes es ambición de tener más poder.

– No cambia el hecho de que siento algo. – La miro fijamente. – ¿Cuándo entenderás? Tu destino ya fue decidido.

– Eso no es cierto, yo soy la única que decide y… – No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Karl la sujeto por la cintura.

– Puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer. – Dijo antes de morderla. La chica trato de alejarlo pero no tuvo éxito. – Prepárate para esta noche, vendré por ti a las cinco. – Dijo alejándose de ella. – Veremos si es cierto que decides tu destino.

Karl salió de la habitación mientras Yui se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Las horas pasaron y al no tener más opciones la chica se arreglo, se puso el vestido y los accesorios que estaban en el tocador, nuevamente la puerta se abrió pero esta vez nadie entro. Dudo un poco antes de salir, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, quedo sorprendida al ver la bella decoración, todo era muy vivo y alegre, siguió caminando hasta llegar al comedor, había un gran festín en la mesa.

– Espero sea de tu agrado, es la primera vez que comeré con alguien después de tanto tiempo. – Dijo Karl detrás de ella. – Te ves encantadora. – Beso su mano y la dirigió a la mesa.

Karl tomo asiento en la cabeza de la mesa y Yui en la silla continúa, comenzaron a la comer, la cena transcurrió sin conversación, la chica se sentía incomoda con la presencia del hombre, repetidamente miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida.

– Aunque corras no servirá de nada. – Comento Karl. – No creo que quieras irte mis hijos vienen de camino. – Yui lo miro sorprendida. – Tengo un fuerte presentimiento que esta noche sabremos quién será Adán.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? – Pregunto preocupada.

– Es más que suficiente decirte que la muerte anda cerca. – Esta noticia impacto a la chica. – Parece que eres el más rápido. – Dijo Karl mirando hacia el balcón.

– El hecho que detectaras mi presencia, me resulta inquietante. – Dijo Reiji mientras entraba al comedor.

– Reiji. – Dijo la chica levantándose.

– Debes sentirte agradecido con mi presencia.

– ¿Por qué debería? – Cuestiono Karl.

– Porque esta noche cumpliré tu deseo. Acabar con tu miserable vida de una vez por todas. – Respondió Reiji mientras empuñaba su espada.

– Por lo que vi la noche anterior, ninguno es lo demasiado fuerte para vencerme.

– Te equivocas.

El chico se abalanzo sobre Karl, quien en un ágil movimiento evadió el golpe. Yui rápidamente se alejo de la mesa y se puso segura en una esquina de la habitación.

– Acaso ¿No tienes nada mejor que eso? – Dijo antes de sujetarle la mano y lanzarlo sobre la mesa, la cual se hizo añicos con todo sobre ella.

Reiji se incorporo y volvió a atacarlo, Karl esquiva con mucha agilidad los golpes, la desesperación del chico crecía hasta el punto de cegarlo y no ser capaz de pensar sino solamente de dejarse dominar por su instinto de lucha, Karl le quito la espada de las manos y lo hirió en el estomago, dejándolo inmóvil la sangre broto rápidamente, sin tener compasión alguna el hombre le lanzo una patada haciendo que cayera cerca de Yui.

– ¡Reiji! – La chica se arrodillo y lo tomo entre sus brazos, colocando una de sus manos en el estomago del chico trato de detener la sangre.

– Esperaba más pelea. – Decía Karl mientras hundía la punta de la espada en el hombro del chico, el chico cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

– ¡Ya basta! – Le grito Yui mientras tomaba la espada y la apartaba del chico, hiriéndose en el acto. Karl la miro sorprendido, el ruido de la espada al caer al suelo hizo reaccionar a Reiji y la miro. – ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Basta por favor.

– ¿Te preocupa que puede pasarle?

– Si. – Respondió muy firme, la sorpresa de Reiji era evidente en su rostro. – Él es importante para mí.

– Me sorprende que aun existan personas con corazones tan puros. – Se bufó. – Hice una buena elección para mi Eva.

– No me llames así, no soy Eva y preferiría morir antes de complacer tus planes.

Karl la miro fijamente y la tomo del brazo, pero antes de poder alzarla Reiji lo mordió y succiono lo que pudo de la sangre del hombre antes de que lo golpeara y dejara inconsciente. Yui iba a auxiliarlo pero Karl la detuvo, sujetándola con fuerza la sostuvo mientras se mordía la palma de la mano, la chica lo miraba extrañada, hizo presión para que saliera sangre y la acerco a la boca de la chica.

– Ya es tiempo de que despiertes a Eva.

– Déjame.

– La única forma que mi plan se complete es hacerlo yo mismo. – La contramino contra la pared, a pesar de las fuerzas que hacia Yui no podía soltarse de su agarre.

El hombre succiono la sangre que salía de su mano para luego besar a la chica mientras hacía que la sangre entrara en su boca. Yui forcejeó pero no podía evitar por mucho tiempo que la sangre empezará a bajar por su garganta, sabía que al hacerlo no habría vuelta atrás y seria la pieza final de su plan, al sentir que la chica evita tragar Karl la inclino un poco para que no pudiera seguir evitándolo, la chica sintió como la sangre calentaba su garganta al bajar, había perdido.

Un golpe muy fuerte se escucho en la habitación y luego todo pasó muy rápido. Reiji había apuñalado a Karl y lo alejo de ella, rápidamente el chico tomo a Yui y la mordió en la garganta y comenzó a beber con mucha fuerza para evitar que esta llegara a fusionarse con el cuerpo de la chica.

– No pensé que esto funcionaria. – Dijo Reiji al terminar de beber. – Pero lo detuve a tiempo.

– Reiji…

– Esta vez estaré de tu lado. – Dijo antes de besarla, dejando a la chica en shock. – Vete, los demás estarán aquí pronto, rápido. – Yui lo miro fijamente y asintió.

Levantándose rápidamente salió por el balcón. Reiji vio como se iba la chica, sonrió para si.

– Sus palabras tocaron tu frio corazón, por lo que veo. – Se burlo Karl tras de él.

– Al menos puedo decir que tengo uno y alguien que puede quererme. – Respondió con sarcasmo, haciendo que Karl se enojara. – Esta vez no te será fácil.

El chico se abalanzo de nuevo hacia, confiado en si mismo Karl esquivo de el golpe pero está vez Reiji cambio de táctica, girando rápidamente lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio, desconcertado volteó a verlo. Reiji sonrió y volvió a atacarlo, sus golpes ahora eran más precisos; Karl apenas lograba esquivarlos esta vez y la sangre que salía de su costado izquierdo estaba debilitándolo, con un golpe en la herida que le había causado el chico hizo que Karl cayera al piso cerca de la mesa, su mano cayó sobre un pedazo de vidrio, tomándolo espero que Reiji se acercara, al hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo incrusto en la yugular del chico, el aire salió pesado de su boca, llevando su mano al pedazo del vidrio lo saco de golpe y corto el cuello de Karl, la sangre salió de este pero la herida no era mortal.

– Esta vez diste una buena pelea pero no lo suficiente. – Le lanzo una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– Esto aun no ha acabado. – Dijo con mucha dificultad el chico mientras sujetaba su cuello.

El hombre ignoro lo que dijo Reiji y salió en busca de Yui. El chico sabia que todo había acabado para él pero esta vez se sentía completo por primera vez, suspiro fuertemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras tanto Yui corría por los jardines de la mansión en busca de una salida, la luna llena iluminaba todo el lugar a pesar de hacer mucho frio la chica lo ignoraba debía seguir hasta encontrar a los hermanos Sakamaki, constantemente se preguntaba si Reiji se encontraría bien pero no podía volver, paró en seco al ver una silueta frente a ella, rápidamente sintió alivio pensó que era unos de los chicos, comenzó a acercarse a él.

– Creíste que todo había terminado. – Dijo Karl mientras se sujetaba el cuello, Yui se asusto al ver la cantidad de sangre que lo cubría. – Estos chicos no son dignos de ser mis hijos, una vez que aceptes tu propósito seremos perfectos y al fin tendré un descendencia digna de llevar mi sangre.

– No seré parte de ese plan.

– Una vez mi sangre se una a la tuya, no tendrás opción harás lo que digo. – Con todas sus fuerzas se abalanzo a ella. – Será más fácil si te estás quieta. – Dijo antes de morderla.

Su plan era claro beber su sangre hasta dejarla inconsciente, Yui lo empujaba en su intento de alejarlo pero ni siquiera lo movía. _–"Shu… Ayúdame." –_ Pensó la chica antes de cerrar los ojos.

En cuestión de segundos la chica sintió como Karl era alejado de ella, se encontraba un algo mareada estaba a punto de golpear el suelo cuando alguien la sujeto.

– ¿Estas bien? – La voz de Shu hizo que su corazón palpitara rápido.

– Shu…

– No te preocupes todo estará bien.

– Vaya, otra reunión familiar. – Dijo Karl.

– No te alegres de vernos. – Comenzó a decir Laito. – No es una reunión es tu sentencia a muerte.

– Eso lo quiero ver.

Ayato lo golpeo por detrás haciéndolo caer de rodillas, la sorpresa de Karl era visible.

– No nos subestimes, esta vez acabaremos contigo. – Dijo el más joven de los trillizos.

Laito se acerco a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. – La pérdida de sangre es una gran ventaja. – Bromeó. – Reiji dio pelea. No te preocupes seremos rápidos.

Karl trato de incorporarse pero alguien lo sujeto del cuello alzándolo bruscamente, bajo la mirada para ver que se trataba de Subaru, antes de poder reaccionar el chico había incrustado su daga en el corazón del hombre, lo dejo caer. Subaru lo miro fijamente para luego apartar su mirada, Karl sentía como su cuerpo iba debilitándose cada vez más, saco la daga de su pecho y la lanzo hacia Shu y Yui.

– Realmente creen que esto me matara, esto apenas empieza.

– No esto terminara justo ahora. – Dijo Ayato antes de golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho aplastando su corazón.

El aire ya no pudo salir de su boca, quedo atrapado en él, todo se fue apagando frente a él lo único que podía ver era los rostros de sus hijos quienes al fin habían logrado su objetivo, poco a poco su vista se nublo hasta quedar en la oscuridad.

Kanato se acerco a él para tocar su frente. – Estas helado, igual que madre lo mejor será calentarte. – Dijo antes de prenderle fuego.

Rápidamente Shu tapo los ojos de la chica y la abrazo con más fuerza mientras él y los demás miraban como las llamas consumían el cuerpo del hombre. Todo quedo reducidos a cenizas y el silencio se apodero del ambiente.

– Reiji. – Habla la chica y todos voltearon a verla. – Reiji esta dentro la mansión.

En corto tiempo todos se encontraban de la mansión, Yui corrió hacia Reiji para auxiliarlo, corto un pedazo de su vestido para colocarlo en la herida.

– Su corazón a un late. – Comento Subaru, quien se había acercado al chico.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre, incluso para alguien como nosotros eso es mortal. – Dijo Ayato.

Shu simplemente miraba sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvarlo? – Pregunto la chica.

– La única forma es darle sangre pero… – Kanato pensó antes de seguir hablando. – Aunque suministremos la cantidad necesaria no se suficiente para que la herida sana rápidamente, seguirá desangrándose, será inútil.

– Un momento… Si se convierte en Adán su sangre será más fuerte y se sanara más rápido ¿Verdad? – Dijo Yui.

– Pueda que Bitch-Chan este en correcto.

– ¿Harás eso para salvarlo? – Se notaba cierta molestia en la voz de Shu.

– Si, Reiji evito que Karl me convirtiera en Eva, me ayudo a escapar, es lo menos que puedo hacer… No quiero que muera no de esta forma. Él me salvo es lo menos que debo hacer, lo que paso ya esta en el pasado.

– No hay tiempo para vacilar debemos actuar rápido, no le queda mucho tiempo. – Dijo Subaru.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido Shu estuvo de acuerdo con la chica y los demás. Laito tomo un poco de la sangre de Reiji en un vaso y se la dio a Yui para beberla, miro a Shu para darle una sonrisa antes de beberla, podía sentir como la sangre invadía su cuerpo, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica cuando esta llego a su corazón, sujetándose el pecho en un intento para aliviar el dolor estuvo a punto de caer pero Shu la sujeto. Cuando la transformación termino Subaru tomo la mano de la chica y haciéndole un corte la coloco sobre la boca de Reiji, ejerció un poco de presión para que esta brotara más rápido, todos estaban pendientes de algún cambio, todo el cuerpo del chico se sacudió, asustándolos a todos, las sacudidas cesaron y abrió los ojos, su vista era nublosa pero poco a poco se fue aclarando y pudo ver que todos se encontraban alrededor de él esto lo sorprendió.

– ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hay de ese hombre? – Pregunto.

– Ya nos encargamos de él, hiciste un buen trabajo debilitándolo. – Respondió Laito mientras le guiñaba el ojo. – Y también felicidades.

– ¿Por qué? – Lo miro serio.

– Bitch-Chan te convirtió en Adán.

Incrédulo la busco con la mirada, no tardo mucho en encontrarla ya que estaba junto a él.

– Bienvenido Reiji. – Dijo la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

La luz de la luna se colaba dentro de la mansión y a lo lejos de observaba a los siete vampiros, quienes ahora gozaban de ser libres para escoger su destino.

 **Bueno este es el capitulo, quizás el protagónico paso a Reiji pero así surgió la idea ejejeje… Realmente espero de todo corazón les haya gustado. Ya solo falta un capitulo más.**

 **Reviews son bienvenidos, saludos a todos.**


	7. Rumbos

**Rumbos**

Reiji miro sorprendido a Yui.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste? – Quiso saber.

– Tú me ayudaste. – Fue la única respuesta de la chica.

– Gracias. – El chico se incorporo y miro a todos. – ¿Qué sucedió con ese hombre?

– Ya nos encargamos de él. – Respondió triunfante Laito.

– En ese caso. Debemos destruir este lugar, ese hombre ha estado investigado y puede resultar perjudicial para nosotros.

– ¿Qué tan perjudicial? – Pregunto Ayato.

– Puede ser mortal para nosotros, si esto llegase a las manos de otros.

– En ese caso hay que incendiar el lugar, es lo más rápido y seguro para acabar con todo. – Dijo Shu. – Eres experto incendiando cosas ¿No es así?

Se sentía una tensión en la mirada de los dos chicos, Yui se acerco a Shu y lo tomo de la mano.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Shu. – Dijo la chica.

– ¿Solo así? – Se quejo Laito. – Vamos divirtámonos un rato. – Dijo lanzando un florero a la pared.

– Eso suena divertido, ¿Verdad Teddy?

Todos se miraron entre si y luego sonriendo, a pesar de mantenerse serio Reiji estaba de acuerdo con todos. En cuestión de segundos los siete vampiros comenzaron a destruir el lugar, todas sus tensiones, preocupaciones, fueron desahogadas al romper todo lo que encontraban en el camino. Al terminar todos se reunieron en la entrada principal de la mansión, el lugar era un desastre, dieron un último vistazo al lugar para luego iniciar el fuego. Pasado un largo momento se escucharon unas sirenas que se acercaban al lugar.

– Es momento de regresar a casa. – Dijo Kanato.

Cuando los bomberos llegaron, ya no había rastro de los chicos.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Sakamaki los chicos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Shu se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su habitación escuchando música a todo volumen, llevo su brazo a los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Se percato de una presencia. – Creí que dormías. – Dijo a la persona que ya se encontraba sentada frente a él.

– No tengo sueño, a pesar de todo lo vivido esta noche. – Contesto Yui.

– Es normal, ahora eres un vampiro.

– Tú también lo eres y duermes a cada rato. – Esto provoco la risa del chico. – ¿Estás molesto?

– ¿Por qué debería estarlos? – Aparto su brazo de los ojos.

– Por convertir a Reiji en Adán.

– Lo hiciste para salvarlo, ¿No es así? – Se sentó para mirarla a los ojos.

– Así es. – Respondió con sinceridad.

– Tienes un gran corazón. – Tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas. – Lo único que me importa es que estas a mi lado.

– Siempre lo estaré. – Le dedico una sonrisa. – ¿Qué pasara ahora?

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Su padre murió, ya no hay nadie que los controle… ¿Seguiremos viviendo aquí?

– Esta mansión es de los seis ahora, soy el mayor. – Pensó un momento. – Jamás desee ser el jefe de la familia, no es la vida que quiero. Lo único que me gustaría es alejarme de todo esto, vivir una vida distinta a la que he llevado.

– ¿Cuándo nos iremos a vivir esa vida? - Pregunto con dulzura la chica.

– Podemos empezar ahora mismo. – La miro divertido antes de robarle un beso.

Poco a poco el beso fue adquiriendo más intensidad, en un movimiento Shu alzó a la chica de la mesa donde estaba sentada para luego ponerla a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá. Siguió besando sus labios por un momento para luego seguir con su cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros, aparto el camisón para dejar al descubierto su hombro desnudo, lo lamio antes de clavar sus colmillos, un jadeo escapo de la boca de Yui mientras el chico bebía con fuerza. Volvió a besarla en los labios mientras tanto Yui comenzó a sacarle la camisa se separaron un momento en lo que sacaba la camisa por la cabeza del chico pero luego volvió besarlo con más pasión con su manos recorrió todo el pecho del chico para luego besarlo en el cuello, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía, una sonrisa se formo en su boca al sentir como Shu se estremecía ante esto, Yui siguió torturándolo un poco más. Se alzó un poco y dejo de besarlo para quitarse el camisón quedando solamente en ropa interior.

– Parece que ahora eres más salvaje. – Bromeo el chico.

– Creo que es un efecto secundario. – Ambos se rieron.

Shu se acerco para besarle el hueco del cuello y la clavícula, sin rodeos llevo sus manos a la espalda de la chica y desabrocho el sujetador, llevándose una de sus manos adelante comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de la chica, quien gemía cada vez más. Yui podía sentir como su erección era cada vez más dura. Sin ser capaz de contenerse más tiempo alzó a la chica para llevarla a la cama, la coloco sobre esta para luego quitarse las dos únicas prendas que poseía, Yui lo miraba atenta, una vez libre hizo lo mismo con la chica, alzándola solo un poco la despojo de sus bragas y las lanzo a un extremo de la cama. Se acomodo sobre ella sin esperar mucho la chica se acerco mas a él para besarlo dejándolo justo en su entrada.

– Antes de seguir quiero hacer algo. – Dijo Yui, dejando de besarlo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Ejerciendo un poco de fuerza hizo que cambiaran de posición para ser ella quien quedara arriba. – Esto. – Respondió a la interrogante del chico. Acerco su boca al cuello del chico para luego lamerlo, abrió un poco más su boca y clavo sus colmillos, un gemido muy fuerte salió de la boca de Shu. La chica comenzó a beber. Esta era la primera vez que alguien lo mordía y apostaría lo que fuera a que no había una mejor sensación que esta. Al terminar Yui se incorporo para verlo mientras sonreía.

– No estuvo mal para ser tu primera vez.

– Considero que lo hice muy bien, ya que es la primera vez que te escuche gemir con tanta fuerza. – Shu se sonrojo ante lo que dijo la chica.

– Ya verás. – Amenazo el chico antes de entrar de golpe en ella, haciéndola gemir.

Las embestidas siguieron hasta Yui comenzó a moverse para marcar el ritmo, haciendo que Shu perdiera la cabeza, al sentir que ya casi llegaba rápidamente el chico cambio sus posiciones, quedando el arriba en unas cuantas embestidas más la chica llego al orgasmos seguida de él unos segundos después. Shu cayó rendido sobre su pecho y la abrazo con fuerza. Mientras que Yui comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico.

– Iremos a Italia. – Dijo Shu contra el pecho de la chica para luego alzar la vista. – Tiene los paisajes mas hermosos, se que te gustaría y luego iríamos a Francia o Austria, viajemos hasta encontrar un lugar donde queramos vivir.

– Suena maravilloso. Debemos despedirnos de los demás… ¿Qué crees que pase ahora?

– Cada uno es libre de escoger su camino. No te preocupes esa rivalidad era cosa de nuestras madres.

– Eso me calma pero no puedo evitar pensar que harán ellos.

– Con el tiempo aprendí que no solo me amas a mí. – Yui se sorprendió. – No pongas esa cara, se que nos amas a los seis, de distinta forma claro pero eso no es un obstáculo porque en el fondo sé que me amas más. – Le guiño el ojo.

– Tienes razón, los amo por eso me da nostalgia dejar este lugar pero ya elegí a quien amo con todo mi ser, ahora que lo pienso desde el principio fuiste tú. – Acaricio la mejilla del chico. – Iré a empacar mis cosas.

– ¿Qué? – La miro extrañado. – Quédate, duerme aquí. – Sonó casi como una orden.

– Esta bien, en ese caso arreglare todo rápido y volveré pronto. – Pensó antes de continuar hablando. – También debo hablar con alguien.

– Entiendo. – Suspiro pesadamente. – Te estaré esperando. – La beso.

Yui se levanto tomo sus ropas para vestirse, antes de salir se giro y le dedico una sonrisa al chico.

Mientras caminaba no encontró a nadie en el camino, al parecer todos dormían, todos excepto la persona con quien deseaba hablar, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta como si la estuvieran esperando.

– Pasa. – Dijo Reiji.

Al entra cerró la puerta tras de ella, el chico se encontraba de espalda a ella, al ver la habitación se percato que el chico estaba empacando.

– ¿Tú también te vas?

– Lo dices como si no fuera el único. ¿Quién mas se marcha? Por tu tono me imagino que tú y Shu ¿Verdad? – Esas preguntas sonaban más a afirmaciones.

– Nos iremos mañana. Creí que te quedarías, después de todo siempre has estado al mando.

– ¿Quedarme? – Se bufó. – Si bien el puesto era de Shu, ahora pertenece a Ayato. – Yui lo miro interrogante. – Ese hombre anhelaba morir, así que en una ocasión les dijo a nuestras madres que quien lo matara, si eso llegase a suceder, sería el nuevo jefe de la familia.

– ¿A dónde iras?

– Sera mejor que no lo sepas. – Cerró la maleta y se giro para verla. – No puedo soportar verte junto a él, no sé de qué sería capaz con tal de tenerte.

– Reiji, yo… - Se acercó a ella para tomarla por los brazos, rápidamente acorto la distancia y la beso con pasión, Yui cerró sus ojos y puños con fuerza y dejo que el chico la besara. El beso se prolongo un largo tiempo, dejo de besarla pero no se alejo sino que la abrazo con mucha ternura, la chica se quedo inmóvil.

– Me alegro que sea él por dos razones.

– ¿Cuáles? – Interrumpió.

– Ya que soy Adán, el plan de ese hombre no podrá concluirse, eso es bueno. – Dijo en tono triunfante. – Y la otra, sé que mi hermano será feliz al fin. – Yui se sobresalto ante lo último que dijo.

– Creí que…

– Lo odiaba. – Termino la frase. – Nunca lo odie, simplemente lo envidiaba y al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por él, era claro que no deseaba lo que le ofrecían por esa razón decide convertirme en el mejor candidato para ser el heredero de la familia, a pesar de no llegar a ser reconocido por los otros, en el fondo todos saben que era yo. – Se rio al final de esto. – Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle a Shu que fue ese hombre quien me obligo a incendiar la aldea de Edgar. – Yui podía notar la sinceridad en sus palabras.

– Él debe saber que lo quieres, que todo lo malo que hiciste no fue por tu propia voluntad.

– Confío en que se lo dirás.

– No me corresponde a mí decirle.

– Será mejor así, irme sin despedirme de él, no habrá motivos para volvernos a ver. Hazlo feliz, prométemelo.

– Lo prometo. Tú también prométeme que buscaras tu felicidad.

– Como quieras. – Dejo de abrazarla y la miro fijamente. – Gracias por amarme, tú corazón es tan grande para tenernos a todos ahí. – Le dedico una sonrisa. – Mañana vendrán por mis cosas, asegúrate que no arruinen nada, en especial mi colección de vajillas.

– No te preocupes, supervisare todo. – Volvió a abrazarlo. – Cuídate mucho ¿Esta bien? Se feliz.

Este acto tomo por sorpresa a Reiji sin dudarlo respondió con mucha ternura al abrazo nuevamente, depositando un beso en la cabeza de la chica se separo. Sin decir nada la miró fijamente para luego alejarse de ella, tomo la maleta y camino a la puerta sin volver a verla, Yui lo siguió con la mirada, el chico abrió la puerta. – Cuídate. – Dijo antes de cruzar el umbral y desaparecer por el pasillo, ella se quedo parada en el mismo lugar por un momento.

Yui entro en su habitación para arreglar su equipaje, no tardo mucho tiempo, dejo las maletas a un lado de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Shu. Al entrar se percato que estaba dormido, se acerco a la cama sin hacer ruido, se acomodo a su lado con cuidado para no despertarlo. Shu la tomo entre sus brazos.

– Tienes la ropa puesta. – Le replico.

– ¿Eh…?

– Quítatela, por favor. – Yui se alzo un poco para sacarse el camisón y volvió a recostarse. – Mucho mejor. – Dijo el chico quien la acerco más a su cuerpo. – Me gusta cómo se siente tu piel sobre la mía. – Esto causo una sonrisa en la chica. - ¿Hablaste con él?

– Si. Todo quedo claro, él realmente te quiere sabes.

– Me es difícil creerlo.

– Créelo, es la verdad.

– Puedo ver la sinceridad en tus ojos, Reiji sabía que la mejor forma de decírmelo era de tu boca. – Sonrió.

– Acaso ¿Lo planearon?

– Somos hermanos, aunque no lo hicimos pensamos igual. – Bromeo. – Espero que sea feliz donde sea que vaya.

– Shu…

– Descansemos, mañana será un día muy pesado.

– Esta bien.

Yui se acomodo sobre el pecho del chico para abrazarlo mientras que él la envolvía con sus brazos.

– Este es mi lugar favorito. – Dijo refiriéndose a la posición que se encontraban. – Nada me hará más feliz que despertar en tus brazos.

Shu le beso la cabeza y comenzó a sobarle la espalda suavemente.

– Amo como suena eso, te amo.

– Te amo. – Respondió la chica.

En cuestión de minutos ambos se quedaron plácidamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

La noche paso rápido, como había dicho Reiji un camión llego por sus cosas, todos se encontraban en la sala principal para despedirse. Yui contenía las lágrimas mientras se despedía de los chicos, los únicos que se quedaban en la mansión eran Ayato y Kanato. Subaru y Laito irían en busca de aventuras.

– Cuídense chicos, los extrañare mucho. – Decía Yui mientras se alejaba de ellos.

– No llores Bitch-Chan, siempre podremos jugar solo debes llamarme. – Le guiño el ojo, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Shu.

– Todo esto es muy molesto ¿No Teddy? – Dijo Kanato mientras salía de la habitación.

– El gran Ayato-Sama estará muy bien, así que no se preocupen por mí. – Todos lo miraron con una gota resbalando detrás de sus cabezas.

– Ya déjense de cursilerías. – Dijo Subaru molesto. – Vivan una buena vida, los veré pronto. – Dijo alzando la mano mientras salía.

– Subaru-Kun espérame. – Decía Laito mientras corría detrás de él. – Vámonos juntos al aeropuerto. Adiós a todos, cuídense. – Se giro para despedirse. – Subaru-Kun.

– ¡Vete por tu cuenta! – Le contesto Subaru.

– No, así me ahorro el taxi.

– Realmente tú…

Los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo hasta que salieron de la mansión.

– Bueno en ese caso, tenga un bien viaje par de tortolos. Tengo mucho que hacer ahora que soy la cabeza de la familia. Nos veremos pronto o eso espero, dependerá de agenda. – Decía Ayato mientras se alejaba.

Sin nadie más de quien despedirse, Shu y Yui tomaron sus maletas y salieron de la mansión, mientras cruzaban la cerca la mansión Yui se giro para ver por última vez la mansión Sakamaki, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, a pesar de ser un lugar sombrío tuvo muchos momentos felices en esa mansión aunque siempre tuvieran un giro inesperado, pero lo prefería así, volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y tomo la manos de Shu entre las suyas, el chico la miro y sonrío mientras llevaba la mano de la chica a su boca para depositarle un beso.

A lo lejos se miraba como el auto negro se desvanecía por la carretera, dejando atrás un capítulo de su vida.

 **Bueno este es el nuevo capítulo, esperaba hacerlo ya el epilogo pero surgieron nuevas ideas. Espero les haya gustado. La otra semana subiré el epilogo para saber cómo termina esta historia.**

 **Saludos a todos.**


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Los años pasaron y cada uno de los hermanos Sakamaki había encontrado la vida que deseaba.

Luego de irse de la mansión Subaru se instalo en Inglaterra, con el paso del tiempo dejo atrás el doloroso recuerdo de su madre y comenzó a buscarse a su mismo, su interés por la justicia lo hizo decidir estudiar leyes. Sus habilidades se hicieron notar rápidamente siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes, al comenzar a ejercer su carrera fue cuestión de tiempo para alcanzar el reconocimiento a nivel nacional como uno de los mejores abogado. Encontró el amor sin aviso una tarde mientras volvía a su apartamento, la nueva vecina de al lado, Elizabeth, una chica muy dulce y alegre que siempre lo saludaba al verlo a pesar de que trataba de ignorarla ella siempre lo saludaba. Era de estatura pequeña, su cabello era lacio y castaño, siempre lo llevaba suelto, sus ojos de color azul hacían un hermoso contraste contra su tez blanca, normalmente usaba vestidos o camisetas largas con medias, su relación poco a poco comenzó a crecer hasta que un día Subaru acepto sus sentimientos por ella, antes de seguir avanzando en su relación Subaru le confesó su verdadera identidad y le conto toda su historia, al principio pensó que era un broma, lo pensó por unos minutos pero no le importo, lo amaba y eso era lo único que importaba para ella. Ese mismo día se casaron y posteriormente la convirtió en un vampiro, luego de un año nació William, su tesoro más preciado.

Kanato se quedo al lado de Ayato el nuevo líder de la familia, su relación se hizo más estrecha. Cuando no trabajaba con Ayato se iba a su fábrica de juguetes, Teddy's, una de las más famosas en todo Japón, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos y ellos eran los primeros en jugar con sus nuevos juguetes. Ayato era un gran líder en una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistía conoció a Caroline, una vampira muy hermosa y elegante, era alta, de tez blanca y cabello negro hasta la cintura, ambos compartían mucho en común. Se casaron al año de haberse conocido, Caroline amaba que Kanato siempre cuidara de sus hijos para poder pasar tiempo a solas con Ayato.

Laito por su lado se aventuro por el mundo mientras compartía en compañía de muchas mujeres, se instalo en Italia y abrió un hotel, se convirtió en un hombre de negocios y su cadena de hotel "Magic" era una de las más codiciadas para los viajeros. Se comunica con todos sus hermanos de vez en cuando y es el que se encarga de reunirlos en navidad para pasar tiempo juntos.

Reiji se instalo en Estados Unidos, con su amplio conocimiento decidió estudiar medicina, era uno de los mejores doctores, rápidamente se convirtió en director de la rama de medicina en Harvard, alcanzo un gran prestigio a nivel internacional gracias a la elaboración de un antibiótico que logro curar la fiebre viral que había cobrado la vida de muchos en el norte de Ucrania. Era el que menos contacto mantenía con los demás aun así era realmente feliz en lo que hacía, había logrado conseguir todo lo que una vez había deseado que era el prestigio y el elogio por sus acciones.

Por último Shu y Yui, recorrieron el mundo en busca de nuevas aventuras. Se instalaron en Francia, Shu compro un viñedo y comenzó su negocio, construyó una mansión para vivir junto con Yui en los terrenos del viñedo, sus vinos eran los números unos en todo Europa. Un año después nacieron los gemelos Edgar y Alexandra. Edgar era igual a Shu con excepción de poseer el color de ojos de Yui mientras que Alexandria era idéntica a su madre con la diferencia de sus ojos color azul. Ambos se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaban mucho jugar con sus primos.

Todo lo vivido anteriormente por los chicos era ahora solamente un recuerdo.

Las estrellas comenzaban a salir Yui salió al jardín. La apariencia de Yui no había cambiado mucho, lo único diferente era que su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido largo con un cinturón marrón en la cintura, unos zapatos altos y el cabello recogido en una media cola.

– Alexandra… Edgar a comer. – Los llamo.

Rápidamente los gemelos se acercaron a ella.

– Mira lo que encontramos. – Decía la niña con un ave blanca en las manos. – Podemos cuidarla.

– Claro que pueden. Ponla en una caja y aséate antes de comer. – La niña entro muy contenta a la casa. – Edgar tu también, debes asearte.

– Voy a esperar a papá. – Yui se acerco y se puso a la altura de él.

– Puedes esperarlo pero primero aséate. – Dijo pasando su dedo en la mejilla del niño. – Mira estas lleno de tierra. – Le sonrió mientras le enseñaba su dedo todo sucio.

– Está bien. – Resoplo antes de entrar pero antes deposito un beso en la mejilla de Yui.

Luego de un momento las dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas frente a la mesa. Alexandra mantenía al ave junto a ella mientras la alimentaba.

– ¿Cómo le pondrás?

– Nube. – Respondió.

– ¿Nube? ¿Por qué?

– Porque es blanca al igual que una nube. – Le dedico una sonrisa a su madre.

– ¡Papá! – La voz de Edgar se oyó desde la entrada.

– Ya vino papá. – Dio Alexandra antes de salir corriendo.

Yui espero en el comedor, unos minutos después entro Shu con los gemelos en sus brazos. Shu llevaba puesto un traje negro, se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, su aspecto físico no había cambiado mucho.

– Creo que estos dos te pertenecen. – Bromeo.

– ¿Seguro? Son tuyos. – Bromeo Yui también mientras se acercaba a su esposo y depositaba un tierno beso en su boca.

– Aun estamos aquí. – Se quejo Edgar mientras trataba de bajarse.

– Para mí es muy romántico.

Ambos rieron ante los comentarios de sus hijos. La cena se llevo a cabo con normalidad, hablando de cosas triviales y como les fue en su día a cada uno.

– Muy bien hora de dormir. – Anuncio Shu.

– Está bien. – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. – Papá ¿Puedes leerme un cuento? – Pregunto Alexandra.

– Claro. – Respondió mientras la llevaba en brazos.

– Yo también quiero oír un cuento. – Decía Edgar mientras caminaba a su lado. Los gemelos y Shu comenzaron a salir del comedor.

– Volveré por ti. – Dijo Shu mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su esposa.

Yui rió, se levanto de su asiento y salió a los jardines. Una leve brisa estaba presente provocando que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro, llego hasta su jardín de rosas, el cual Shu había hecho especialmente para ella como regalo de bodas, el recuerdo de su boda vino a su mente.

 _Flashback:_

– _Ahora si me dirás hacia dónde vamos. – Pregunto de nuevo Yui, quien iba con los ojos vendados._

– _Es una sorpresa. – Volvía a responder Shu. – Ya falta poco._

 _Shu parqueo el automóvil._

– _No te muevas ire por ti. – Dijo antes de salir. En unos minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta del lado del pasajero. – Me permites. – Dijo tomándola del brazo._

– _¿Me harás caminar con los ojos vendados?_

– _Claro que no. – Se rió muy fuerte. – Te llevare en… - Dijo alzándola. – En mis brazos._

– _¿Ahora me dirás hacia dónde vamos?_

– _Solo unos minutos mas y lo sabrás._

 _Siguieron bromeando hasta que Shu anuncio que ya habían llegado, Yui se percato de un delicioso aroma a rosas, la coloco suavemente en el suelo el cual era de piedras._

– _Muy bien. – Dijo el chico mientras se colocaba detrás de ella. – Es hora de que veas tu sorpresa. – Con cuidado comenzó a quitarle el vendaje de los ojos._

 _Yui parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar sus ojos al cambio de luz. Lo primero en lo que se percato fue en un jardín lleno de rosas blancas y rojas, las cueles eran bañadas con la luz de la luna, en medio del jardín, frente a ella se encontraba una pérgola con muchas velas en su interior._

– _Es muy hermoso._

– _Me alegro que te gustara. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para caminar hacia la pérgola._

– _¿Dónde estamos?_

– _En nuestro futuro hogar._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Compre este lugar, ambos nos enamoramos de este viñedo al visitarlo así que lo compre hace unas semanas atrás. Aun no he comenzado con la casa pero quería que este fuere el inicio, este es el "Jardín de Yui"._

– _Realmente me encanta. – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso en los labios del chico._

– _Entonces… - Dijo el chico mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. – ¿Me concédeme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?_

– _No puedo creerlo… ¡Claro que si quiero! – Grito, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le depositaba un beso._

 _Entre risas Shu tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y coloco un hermoso anillo blanco con un diamante rosa en el centro._

– _Cuando terminemos la casa haremos la ceremonia, por el momento solo firmaremos los papeles. – Bromeo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su chaqueta. – Yui Komori ¿Me aceptas como esposo?_

– _Claro que sí. – Le dedico una sonrisa. – Y tu, Shu Sakamaki ¿Me aceptas como esposa?_

– _Por supuesto que sí – Ambos se rieron._

– _Ahora puedes besar a la novia. – El chico le dedico un beso tierno y camaldo._

 _Se incorporaron para firmar los papeles._

– _Señora Sakamaki. – Bromeo._

– _Señor Sakamaki._

 _Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa para luego abrazarse._

 _Fin del flashback._

Yui se encontraba sentada en una banca dentro de la pérgola.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto Shu mientras caminaba hacia ella.

– Estaba recordando el día de nuestra boda.

– La noche más feliz de mi vida. Señora Sakamaki. – Le guiño el ojo.

– Han pasado doce años. – Comento Yui.

– Los mejores doce años que he vivido. – Sentó junto a ella mientras le pasaba una manta sobre los hombros.

– Gracias. – Le sonrio.

– Subaru vendrá la otra semana, se quedara unos días.

– Eso es genial, los gemelos se pondrán muy felices de ver a su primo, sobretodo Alexandra.

– Esos chicos aun son muy pequeños.

– Me parece muy tierno.

– El que tu hija ya piense en chicos.

– Eso y tú cuando te pones celoso. – Rio muy alto, provocando que Shu se sonrojara. En un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él. – Pagaras por eso. – Dijo sonriendo de forma maliciosa mientras lamia su cuello.

– Espera. – Trato de alejarse pero Shu ya había clavado sus colmillos. Paro de beber y alzo su vista.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun te sonrojas, realmente amo verte de esa forma.

– Eso es trampa pero no puedo evitarlo.

– Los gemelos ya están dormidos y nadie puede interrumpirnos. – Dacia mientras su mano se posaba en la espalda baja de su esposa.

– Es una idea muy tentadora. – Dijo antes de besarlo en los labios. – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo… Y ahora el postre. – Bromeo antes de alzarla.

– ¿Crees que llegaremos a la habitación? – Pregunto entre risas Yui.

– No pasaremos de la cocina te lo prometo. – Bromeo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

 **Bueno sé que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que subí el ultimo capitulo, merezco que tiren tomates por hacerlos esperar tanto. Espero les guste el final de este fic, trate. Por el momento planeo hacer fic's con cada uno de los hermanos sakamaki y los hermanos mukami** **muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fic's un saludo.**


End file.
